The Tutor
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Harry's given an ultimatum. The Slytherin's Prefect is willing to help... but for a price. One-shot slash written in half-hour


"Potter!"  
Harry shivered at being called by Snape the most hated professor in the whole school.  
"Yes, Sir?"  
Harry shivered as he was shown his own essay. He picked it and uncoiled the parchment, only to see he'd got a _T_. Merlin! At the least an _Acceptable_ , please? Anything but a _Troll!_  
"If you don't improve your grades I'll tell Professor McGonagall that your off the team."  
Harry's eyes grew as the bloody bat turned around and swooped away. He glanced at his essay and sighed.  
"Hey, Harry, going to the Quidditch Pitch for practice."  
"Can't. Have an essay to finish. Or Snape'll kill me."  
The rest of the team shivered and nodded sympathetically. They left and Harry went to the library. Half hour in and he was ready to bump his head against the wall. He hated potions so much...  
"Wrong book." Harry looked up only to tense at seeing Perfect Riddle before him, the teen was reading Harry's essay with a sneer. "No wonder Professor Snape gave you the ultimatum. Not even Crabbe and Goyle can do this bad in their essays."  
"Thanks." Harry snapped back and snatched his essay back. "The ulti... You were listening?"  
Riddle shrugged.  
"You know... I could help you..."  
Harry tensed. Tom Braniac Riddle's help? He'd get at minimum an _Exceed Expectatives!_  
"What's the catch?" He asked instead. Riddle was still a Slytherin. Opposite House and all that jazz. "If it is about not playing next game against Slytherin then..."  
Riddle smirked and here Harry froze. Riddle was suddenly very spooky. Were had the perfect student from a minute earlier gone?  
"I don't care about games. For all I care Slytherin can lose the Quidditch Cup."  
"Then what?" Harry asked uncertain.  
It was true, Riddle never assisted to Quidditch games...  
"I help you with your grades and you..." Harry swallowed at the obvious pause. He had a bad feeling... Riddle leaned forward to whisper on Harry's ear. "Have sex with me."  
Harry's eyes grew.  
"Wha...? No way!"  
Riddle smirked and stood.  
"Say goodbye to your player career then, Potter!" He waved over his shoulder.  
Harry glared at his essay. Riddle was right though. Not even Hermione could help him now...  
"Fine!" Riddle glanced back with a raised eyebrow. "But we'll only go all the way if I'll get _EE_ \- at the minimum - in all my classes essays."  
Riddle grinned.  
"Trust me when I'm done with you you only won't be top class because I'm over you."  
Harry shivered as Riddle grabbed a book on his way back. He wondered if he had just done a pack with the devil...

* * *

Harry shivered as Snape waited until the end of class to give him his essay. He accepted it uncertain and opened it only to gape. No way? Had Snape gotten the wrong essay? No it was Harry's name. Harry's handwriting...  
"Keep this up, Potter, and there might still be hope for you."  
"I... Thank you, Sir."  
Harry nodded and turned leaving, still gaping at his _Outstanding_. How would he refuse Riddle now?  
"Let's see." Riddle snatched Harry's essay before Harry could think. Harry glanced at him still in shock. "Looks like I won the bet, didn't I?"  
"I..."  
Riddle smiled down at him and Harry swore he could hear a group of girls by the side swooning.  
"Promise is a promise, isn't it?"  
Harry sighed and nodded. He couldn't believe he had sold his virginity for Quidditch. Riddle turned around and Harry followed like a bloody dog.

* * *

Voldemort smirked down at the essay in his hand. Dumbledore had been of the idea when Voldemort had been unable to kill Harry as a baby and found himself in toddler body again that it would be good for Voldemort to have a second chance. The Dark Lord glanced back at _his_ Horcrux as the teenager followed him as if going to his death. Dumbledore had unknowingly given Voldemort the ability to have the Golden Boy under his control without much effort. After all... anyone with eyes on their faces could see the emotional abuse those Muggles had done to his Harry.  
Don't you worry, my Horcrux, they won't be around for much longer.

* * *

Harry gasped loud into the Room of Come and Go's ceiling as he was filled yet again. Tom leaned forward over him and whispered on Harry's ear, his breath gasping unto Harry's ear and making him shiver.  
"I'm home."  
Harry closed his eyes holding back the tears. Home... He had a home now. Not one with walls and ceilings, but one even better. Harry hugged Tom with his arms, welcoming him home. Welcoming his tutor and lover inside into his heat.  
Into his Heart.  
"Welcome back!" He gasped out as the other thrust into him over and over again.


End file.
